Tanks
are entities in Diep.io that can shoot free-moving Bullets, Drones, Traps, Missiles or Minions. They’re controlled either by a player or by AI. Design All tanks consist of a body and one or more weapons attached to the tank. The size and placement of the Barrel(s) depends on the level and Class of the tank respectively. Shape *Almost all tanks have a circular body. **The only exceptions are the Necromancer and Factories (both bodies are square-shaped), and the Mothership (a hexadecagon, a 16-sided polygon). **The Guardian of the Pentagons, Defender (triangles) and Summoner (square) are also tanks that aren’t circular, but they are currently only Bosses that are unplayable. **Taking into consideration the dark outline around the tank, this also includes the Smasher (a hexagon), and the Landmine, (an icositetragon, a 24-sided polygon, in the shape of a 12-pointed star). This also includes Auto Smasher, which looks like a Smasher with an Auto Turret and the Dominator (hexagon). *Barrels can appear in many different shapes, sizes and numbers. **Barrel shape often determines bullet characteristics; wider Barrels shoot larger Bullets, and longer Barrels have faster Bullet Speed. *Normal Bullets, used by most of the tanks, are circular shaped. **Some tanks use Drones or Protectors, which are often triangular shaped, but, in the case of Necromancer, can be square shaped. **Some tanks use Traps, which are concave hexagons. **A unique tank named Factory that branches from the Overseer uses Minions, small tanks that have very low bullet stats. Color *The color of a tank’s body is based on its team’s color (ex. blue, red, purple or green). **Your tank is colored blue in FFA and Maze, while everyone else’s is red. **Neutral tanks, like Arena Closers or unclaimed Dominators are always yellow. **Some Bosses have special colors, such as pink or yellow. **Fallen Boss tanks are light grey. **The outlines of tanks and Barrels are slightly darker than the body. *Barrels are always colored dark grey. *Your Bullets are blue in FFA and Maze, while everyone else’s Bullets are red. However, in FFA and Maze, a Necromancer’s Drones are colored peach/orange. **In team Game Modes your Bullet color is determined by your team. Bullets of neutral tanks are yellow (same for Drones). Technical Movement All controllable tanks can move their body with the arrow or WASD keys. They can move their Barrel(s), which always points at the cursor, with the mouse. Pressing C will make the tank spin automatically. Shooting Traps or Bullets To shoot ammunition, a player can press SPACE, or left click with their mouse. Pressing E will enable the tank to fire automatically. However, Smasher and its upgrades (except Auto Smasher) lack the ability to shoot Bullets. Controlling Drones For any tank that utilizes controllable Drones, left-clicking (or SPACEBAR) will bring the Drones towards the mouse cursor. This is always on if Auto Fire is enabled. Right-clicking (or SHIFT) will repel them away from the cursor. Otherwise, the Drones will return to the tank and orbit it, unless there is a Polygon, a Boss or another enemy tank nearby. In the case of you using Factory, your Minions shoot to your cursor when left clicking or Auto Fire is on, and looks away, or if close, gets dragged (only if cursor is close to the Minions|Minion) if right clicking. Other Controls Some tanks have additional controls as well. For example, right-clicking while playing as the Predator will extend its focus in the direction of the mouse. Spawning Spawning is the act of being born into the arena. It is done by pressing enter on the computer version, or by pressing the green arrow button below the player's name, in the mobile version. A player will always spawn as a basic Tank. The player will spawn in their base in 2 Teams, 4 Teams, or Domination. In FFA, Survival, Tag, Maze, or Sandbox, the player will spawn at a random point on the map. When the player spawns, they rotate for a second. Their body also flashes slightly for approximately 15 seconds. During this time the player cannot be harmed. In this time, if they collide with Crashers, Polygons, Bullets, Tanks, or any other entities, the entity will be destroyed, at no health cost to the player. Undisturbed, this period of imperviousness lasts for approx. 15 seconds, however if the player moves or fires, then the period is stopped. However, a player select upgrades, or fill in the stat bar during this time. This feature was created to prevent tanks being spawn killed. The level a tank spawns at is determined by the level it was killed at previously. If this is the first time the server has been joined, then the tank will spawn at level 1. A level 45 tank will spawn at level 22, with a range of values in between. If a player leaves the site, then returns, they will spawn at level 1. The level a player will spawn at is shown below their name. Achievements *A moment to cherish forever — Destroy your first tank *Git Gud — Destroy 10 tanks * Gitting Gud — Destroying 100 tanks * Got Gud — Destroy 1000 tanks * Starting Out — Destroy Something * Getting Good — Destroy 500 things * Destroy EVERYTHING — Destroy 10000 things Trivia *A level 45 Tank with no Health Stats upgraded (Except for the Spike) has approximately 1/20th of the health of an Alpha Pentagon. **A level 1 Tank on the other hand, has approximately 1/40th the health of an Alpha Pentagon. zh:坦克 es:Tanques pl:Czołgi ru:Танки vi:Tanks tr:Tanklar ko:탱크(기본 탱크) Category:Checked Category:Diep.io